


Running From the Truth

by Mukuro_Ookami



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Depression, Français | French, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukuro_Ookami/pseuds/Mukuro_Ookami
Summary: Mishima Yuuki, à cause de tout ce qu'on lui fait subir, est en pleine dépression. Il peut entendre une voix dans son esprit, une voix qui va le pousser à bout.





	1. Retour

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fic que je poste ici, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Aussi je vais utiliser partiellement certain dialogues du jeu originel qui ne m'appartiennent donc pas tout comme les personnages.  
> Je vais essayer de suivre un maximum l'ordre des événements du jeu.  
> Oui je vais utiliser Akira Kurusu et pas Ren Amamiya  
> Les warning y sont pour certains chapitres à venir.  
> Si je fais des fautes je suis désolé (lll-_-)  
> Aussi je risque de ne pas poster régulièrement.

**Lundi 11 Avril**

_Aujourd’hui c’est la rentrée. Je n’ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas revoir Kamoshida. Je ne veux pas que ça continue._

__

Enfin… Je n’ai pas le choix. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas rater le discours de rentrée.

__

Ainsi, Mishima partit au lycée Shujin.

////

Arrivé au lycée il se dirigea vers le gymnase où il écouta le fameux discours annuel de rentrée. Le professeur d’EPS, M. Kamoshida, pris la parole.

« Encore une fois faisons de notre mieux, j’espère que de nombreux étudiants de première année rejoindront l’équipe de volley. Encore une fois allons aux nationales ! »

_Kamoshida… Il me dégoutte. Toujours à jouer les gentils, alors qu’il est pourri de l’intérieur. Il se croit au dessus de tout, tel un roi dans son château._

Le discours pris fin et ils partirent tous dans leurs classes respectives. Mishima était en 2-D.  
Il entra et vit qu’il était de corvée aujourd’hui, et s’installa tout en écoutant les autres dans la classe parler. 

Tout d’abord un groupe de fille à sa gauche :  
« Vous avez entendus? Apparemment il va y avoir un nouveau dans la classe !  
-Vraiment ??  
-Ouais, un mec, mais... j’ai entendu dire que c’était un délinquant, apparemment il s’est déjà fait arrêter pour agression.  
-Sérieux ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a été assigné à notre classe… »

Cette rumeur, c’est Mishima qui l’avait lancé. Kamoshida lui ayant gentiment ‘‘suggéré’’ de le faire.

Il continua d’écouter.  
A sa droite il y avait un groupe de garçons, dont certains faisaient partie du club de volley tout comme lui.

« Ça craint on a Mishima le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle dans notre classe.  
-Ah, Zéro tu veux dire. il ricana.  
-Arrêtez, il va nous entendre.  
-Qu’est ce qu’on s’en fout... »  
Mishima arrêta d’écouter. C’était blessant, _mais pas totalement faux, il pensa._

La sonnerie retentit et leur professeure de mathématiques, Madame Usami, arriva. Mais bizarrement, il n’y avait pas de traces du nouveau.

« Bien. Je sais que c’est la rentrée et que vous êtes toujours dans l’esprit des vacances, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que vous allez pouvoir vous tourner les pouces. Bien qui est en charge aujourd’hui ?  
-Ah.. ! L-levez vous… Saluez.. » Dit Mishima.  
Ils répondirent tous « Bonjour » et s’assirent.  
Le cours ainsi commença et Mishima écouta avec attention.  
////  
Tout se déroula normalement jusqu’à la pause de midi.

Les professeurs leur avaient déjà donné des devoirs malgré que ce ne soit que le premier jour de classe.  
Mishima, comme à son habitude, partit sur le toit pour manger, il voulait à tout pris s’éloigner du brouhaha de la classe.  
Étrangement, bien qu’il soit interdit d’aller sur le toit, son accès n’était jamais fermé. Et ainsi, Mishima s’installa sur une des tables qui se trouvaient là.

{Encore seul ? Tu bas les records Mishima Yuuki..}  
« …. »  
{Quoi tu vas encore m’ignorer ? Moi ? La seule personne qui te parles?}  
« Tu n’es pas vraiment une personne.. »  
{Non. C’est vrai. Je **suis** toi.}  
« Lâche moi. Tais toi. »  
{... **Pathétique.** }

Mishima finit de manger. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il entendait cette voix. Elle était très semblable à la sienne, un peu plus distordue. Il avait conclus que la source de cette voix était juste sa solitude. Il essayait de ne pas y prêter une grande attention, mais le problème était qu’elle disait toujours les choses qu’il n’osait pas s’avouer, des choses désagréables et blessantes, mais pourtant vraies, du moins, à ses yeux.

Il retourna en classe.  
////

Quand leur professeure principale Madame Kawakami entra, une autre personne suivit. Un garçon qui avait les cheveux noirs, courts et ondulés ainsi que des lunettes.

_Il n’a pas du tout l’air d’un délinquant…_

On pouvait entendre les autres murmurer :  
« Être en retard le premier jour...Il est taré.  
-Il a l’air normal pourtant.  
-Il va peut être nous tabasser si on le regarde de travers…  
-Taisez vous. dit simplement Kawakami.  
-Bien. J’aimerai vous présenter le nouvel élève, Kurusu Akira. Nous... lui avons fait commencer les cours seulement à partir de l’après midi car il ne se sentait pas bien. Enfin, présente toi.

-Je m’appelle Kurusu Akira, enchanté. »

Les chuchotement reprirent de plus belle.  
« Il a l’air tout sage mais... je suis sûre que quand il commence à s’énerver…  
-C’est vrai qu’il a été arrêté pour agression...N’est ce pas.. ? »

La professeure essaya d’arrêter les discussions.  
« Euhm..Tu t’assiéras donc là bas. Ceux qui sont à côté partagez vos manuels avec lui.  
\- Fait chier... »  
 Dit quelqu’un dans la classe.

Apparemment il connaissait déjà Tamaki Ann.  
Le cours commença.

////  
Exceptionnellement ils finissaient plus tôt ce jour là à cause du fameux accident de train.

_Kurusu à déjà une mauvaise réputation à cause de moi… Il ne risque pas de pouvoir récupérer les cours de ce matin.. Je vais aller lui photocopier les miens._

Ainsi Mishima partit rapidement à la photocopieuse.  
Une fois que cela fût fait, il croisa Akira qui revenait apparemment du toit.

« Ku-Kurusu ?  
-Euh..Oui ? il avait l’air étonné qu’on lui parle.  
-T-tu n’étais pas là ce matin, alors j’ai photocopié mes notes pour toi...Je suis désolé c’est pas très bien écrit! J-j’ai aussi marqué les devoirs à faire en haut…  
-Oh ? Il ne fallait pas, merci beaucoup euh..  
-Mishima ! Mishima Yuuki. Et ce n’est rien euh.. sur ce ! »

Mishima, qui avait à peine regardé le nouveau dans les yeux pendant toute leur conversation, partit.

{Eh bien, il avait l’air sympathique. Pourquoi tu n’as pas essayé de discuter plus longtemps ? Oh mais que suis je bête, je le sais déjà puisque je suis toi ! Tu ne lui as pas plus parlé parce que tu as peur de te blesser en te rapprochant d’autres personnes… Tu es vraiment qu’un **zéro, pitoyable** …}

‘‘L’autre lui’’ était toujours aussi crû avec ses mots et même, la plupart du temps, blessant.  
Mishima essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention et rentra chez lui, il était content qu’il n’y ait pas club aujourd’hui.


	2. Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida à des vues sur Ann mais celle-ci le rejette. Il demande à Mishima d'aller chercher sa prochaine victime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'appétit en philosophie est (pour simplifier) le nom donné à une certaine classe d'instinct, les besoins animaux (ex: faim, soif, etc). On peu aussi entendre par là le désir, la passion. (Il y a d'autres définitions suivant les philosophes après...)

**Mardi 12 Avril**

Il pleuvait ce jour là, _génial_ , pensa Mishima.

Ce jour là, le nouvel étudiant, Akira, se fit interroger.

« Hé, le nouveau. avait dit M.Ushimaru.  
Le Philosophe grec Platon a divisé l’âme humaine en 3 parties.  
L’âme est composée de l’appétit, du ‘‘cœur’’ et de quoi d’autre ?  
  
\- La raison. avait-il simplement répondu.  
  
-Correct ! »

Le professeur continuait son explication tandis qu’on pouvait entendre le reste de la classe murmurer :

« Wow, il a trouvé… Est-ce que c’est vraiment un délinquant ?  
\- Il a l’air d’une racaille mais il est peut être studieux en fait ? »  
Et le cours continua.

/////

Arriva la fin des cours, et Mishima sortait de classe lorsqu’il vit Kamoshida parler à Ann, qui avait l’air très mal à l’aise. Il lui proposait de la ramener, ce qu’elle refusa.

_La pauvre, il est toujours à tourner autour d’elle, à faire son pervers. A cause de lui, la réputation de Tamaki est vraiment mauvaise. On entend tout un tas de rumeur pas très glorieuses.._

Le refus de Ann ne fit pas plaisir à Kamoshida, et Mishima s’éclipsa rapidement pour ne pas être pris dans sa colère de Kamoshida. Mais malheureusement, il le retrouva avant qu’il ne puisse sortir.

« Mishima. l’interpela t’il.  
  
\- Ou-oui ? dit Mishima en sursautant.  
  
\- Vient avec moi dans mon bureau. »

Mishima le suivit, il savait que ça ne voulais dire rien de bon pour lui.  
Une fois dans le bureau, Kamoshida ferma précautionneusement la porte.

« Elle m’énerve celle là, je rend son amie titulaire et elle continue de jouer les inatteignables. grogna Kamoshida.  
Bien, si c'est comme ça… Mishima ! Ramène Suzui.  
\- D-D’accord... »

Mishima sortit rapidement, il était soulagé de n’avoir rien subit mais à la fois il ne voulait pas faire passer le message à Suzui Shiho. 

_La pauvre…_

{Tu sais… Tu n’es pas obligé…}  
« Si je ne le fais pas il va me.. » Mishima trembla rien qu’en pensant à ce que Kamoshida pourrait bien lui faire encore subir.

{Tu préfères que ce soit Suzui qui subisse ce calvaire… Tu es vraiment froussard. Tapette…}  
« ... »

Mishima alla voir Shiho. Celle-ci discutait avec sa chère amie Ann.  
« Excuse moi de te déranger Suzui. dit Mishima.  
Euh… Monsieur Kamoshida m’a dit de venir te chercher.  
  
\- Hein ?! s’exclama Shiho  
Qu’est ce qu’il veut...?  
  
\- Il ne l’a pas dit…. dit il en détournant le regard.  
  
\- …..Ann je... elle avait le regard vide.  
  
\- …. Ça va aller ! Ça doit juste être une réunion à propos de la composition d’équipe c’est tout ! répondit Ann.  
  
-…. Oui. dit Shiho tout en souriant à Ann.  
Enfin, je devrais y aller….  
  
\- Yep, bonne chance ! »  
  
Dit Ann tandis que Shiho partait avec Mishima. Puis elle rajouta :  
  
« Courage Shiho ! »

Mishima et Shiho étaient donc en train d’aller voir Kamoshida, plus ils s’approchaient de la salle plus Mishima se sentait coupable.  
Il y arrivèrent enfin, et Mishima laissa ainsi Shiho rentrer seule pour voir Kamoshida tandis que lui, partit.

Des membres du club l’avaient vu et tandis qu’il passait dans le couloir une fille l’attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Mishima était maintenant coincé par 3 membres du club de volley, 2 filles et un garçon. La première, celle qui l’avait envoyé contre le mur lui dit sur un ton énervé :

« On t’a vu amener Suzui chez Kamoshida, t’es pas malade Zéro ?! La pauvre ! Tu crois qu’elle en subit pas assez comme ça !?  
  
\- Grave elle vient juste de passer titulaire et en plus Kamoshida a des vues sur sa meilleure amie. répliqua l’autre fille.  
  
\- Il n’y avait rien que je puisse faire… dit faiblement Mishima.  
  
\- Excuse moi ???? T’avais qu’à prendre sa place.  
  
\- Laisse tomber on l’appelle pas Zéro pour rien… répliqua le mec qui était avec elles.  
  
\- Y a un truc que tu comprends pas Mishima. Les gens comme … _toi_ , soit ils se sacrifient pour les autres, soit ils peuvent juste aller crever.  
  
\- Ouais, comprends bien que tout le monde te fuis comme la peste, petit toutou à Kamoshida. Tu pourrais au moins nous défendre un peu, mais non, dès que tu peux faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas toi qui te fasse punir…  
  
\- J-je… commença Mishima.  
  
\- Ferme là et va crever Mishima. dit elle en se reculant un peu.  
  
\- Va te pendre, ça nous fera la paix. » Répliqua l’autre avant de partir avec les 2 filles, laissant Mishima contre le mur à regarder ses pieds.

{Tu vois ? J’avais raison. Tu es vraiment une raclure Yuuki.}

Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Puisque Kamoshida avait décidé que ce serait Mishima celui qui devrait à chaque fois aller chercher la prochaine victime, tout le monde le voyait comme un bourreau. Pourtant, lui aussi avait été tabassé comme les autres.Il avait vécu même pire. Tout en rentrant chez lui il se rappela.

Lorsqu’il était encore qu’au collège, il était tombé amoureux d’un ami, un... garçon. Il avait eu, néanmoins, le courage de se confesser. Mais, au lieu de se faire rejeter comme il s’y attendait, son ‘‘ami’’ l’avait fait savoir à toute la classe et, à cause de ça, Mishima s’était fait harcelé, frappé.

Il avait vainement pensé que ça s’arrêterait au lycée mais, malheureusement, cela était remonté jusqu’aux oreilles de Kamoshida et de quelques personnes du club. Ils avaient ensuite pris un malin plaisir à le frapper, l’insulter, et l’humilier de toute sortes de façons. Comme, par exemple, voler son uniforme pour le remplacer par un de fille, car, soi disant, un homme qui aime les homme n’est pas un homme. 

Mishima secoua la tête pour éviter de se rappeler des autres choses qu’ils lui avaient fait subir. Il mit son casque et monta le volume de sa musique assez fort pour qu’il ne puisse plus entendre ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hésitez pas à donner votre avis >~<  
> Aussi, il va surement avoir des références à évangelion dans cette fic, déjà parce que j'adore et aussi parce que ça parle beaucoup de dépression.  
> Je me sens mal pour Mishima ;;  
> ENcore désolé s'il y a des fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour me relire.
> 
> Je vais normalement faire un traduction en anglais de ma fic.


End file.
